Stuck
by Leopard Queen
Summary: This is the prequel of Getting to know you. This story takes place when Mai and Lin get stuck in the elevator. And Lin got to know Mai more. And a special thanks to Ella Juroku for giving me the idea to write this story. Please R&R.


_**Ever wondered what happened to Lin and Mai in the elevator? Well this is the untold story… This story takes place before Getting to know you. A prequel…**_

_**This is a one shot. A friendship, with a hint of romance in it. Told in Lin's point of view.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Lin's POV**_

The bell above the door rang as someone entered the office. I heard Mai greet the possible client. "Can I speak to your boss?" The woman sounded like those snotty rich people. "Of course please have a seat and I will go and get him." Mai replied in her usual cheerful voice. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Mai than asked. "Yes please." At least she said please.

Mai knocked on Naru's door, "Naru, we have a client." She said. I heard a muffled response. Then I heard Mai knock on my door. "Coming Taniyama-san." I said and stood up and grabbed my laptop and went out in to the main room of the office.

Mai went to make the tea before Naru could ask for some. "Who is that girl? One of your servants Oliver?" The woman said. She looks familiar… "Miss Valentine." Naru greeted. Then something clicked in my head. This is Crystal Valentine. She is about Naru's age and a real rich snob. She has been trying to persuade Naru's parents to let her marry him. But Naru doesn't like her… And I don't blame him. She thinks that because her father is rich she can boss everyone around and that every poor people on this planet is here to serve her.

"No, she is an investigator." Naru replied, I could tell that Naru was already getting annoyed with Miss Valentine. Then Miss Valentine's eyes drifted to me and she grinned… Did I mention that since Naru has refused to marry her after about a hundred times she came on to me…? And I have refused her hand in marriage at least fifty times. I bet if Gene was still alive she would go after him.

"Hello Koujo." She said in a flirtatious voice. I fought so hard not to throw up. "It's Mr Lin or Lin-san here." I all but growled at her. Just then Mai came in with the tea and by the smell of it, it was coffee. Mai placed the tray on the table and sat down next to me. "Servants don't sit the employer." Miss Valentine snapped at Mai.

"She is not a servant, is one of my investigators. Mai has ESP. So if you don't show some respect to her or any of my employees you can leave." Naru snapped. "Naru…" Mai placed a hand on his to calm him down.

"She is not worth it." Mai whispered so only Naru and I could hear. Naru sighed and closed his eyes to calm down. "Why are you here, Miss Valentine?" Naru asked when he calmed down.

"My father sent me here to ask for help. He would have come himself but he has a meeting. A friend of my fathers who is also at the meeting brought an old building which is a four hour drive from here and it has been reported that it is haunted." Crystal said. "Go on." Naru said. "The previous owner said that he was pushed down the stairs. When he looked up no one was there and then at night he would hear voices calling his name. And then things would float in mid-air. And things have been thrown at him. The previous owner screamed, 'Who are you? Show yourself.' But he got no reply just a chuckle. And when my father's friend went in to see the place the exact same things happened to him, except the voice called out to him in the day time. And my father got stuck in the elevator." Miss Valentine finished and took a sip of her tea.

"Mai, call the others, we leave here seven o'clock tomorrow morning." Naru instructed. Naru wouldn't be taking this case if no one was getting hurt. But people were getting pushed down the stairs and things were being thrown at people…

"Please write down the address." I said and handed the client a note pad. Miss Valentine wrote the address. "Bye Koujo." That girl doesn't listen. Miss Valentine flung her blonde hair off her shoulder in front of Mai who was on the phone, and left.

Mai had finished the phone calls to the others and said to Naru, "They will be here tomorrow morning. All of them." "Good, you can go home Mai." Naru said. Mai finished her paper work and left.

It was fifteen minutes to seven the next day and Mai was the only one who hasn't arrived yet. "Where is she?" Naru asked himself. "Naru, she still has fifteen minutes yet." Father Brown said. "I'm here. The train was over crowded so I walked." Mai's voice came from the other side of the van. "Mai, Lin and Yasu, finish packing equipment in to the van." Naru said. "Wait a second Naru…" Mai called out to Naru just as he was about to go back in to the office. "What is it Mai." Naru asked with a sigh. "Surely you remember how to pack the equipment in to the van." He said to get a kick out of her.

"If you're going start that, than I'm not going to give you this…" Mai pulled out a thermos which I assume it is filled with tea. Naru's favourite brand. Mai pulled out another thermos and gave it to me. "Thank you Taniyama-san." I said when I caught the scent of coffee.

"May I have the tea please?" Naru asked in a polite manor. Tea is one of Naru's weaknesses. Mai smiled and gave him the thermos. "If it was April fools it wouldn't be tea inside that thermos." Mai grumbled under breath. _Lucky Naru._ I thought as I chuckled on the inside and loaded the last monitor in to the van and secured it safely.

Mai came with the last of the cables. "That's it Naru." Mai called out as I took the cables. "Okay, Mai you're with Lin and I the rest of you can sort yourselves out."

But Naru, I want to ride with you." Hara-san whined. "Not now, Hara-san, I'm not in the mood." Naru snapped at her. Hara-san looked like she was going to cry. I saw her glare at Mai as she walked past. Two hours in to the journey Mai fell asleep. Two hours later we made it. "Mai, wake up we're here." Naru said as the Monk came up to Naru. "Was she having a nightmare?" Takigawa-san asked. "Doesn't look like it." Naru replied. "Let her sleep then, she hasn't had a peaceful sleep in a long time." Takigawa-san sad as he picked her up bridal style. I walked next to Takigawa-san and asked. "She hasn't had a peaceful night sleep?" Takigawa-san shook his head. "Nope. Ever since she met you and Naru. Not that she is blaming you or Naru. But she has nightmares every night. Ayako and I have tried everything. Even John." Takigawa-san said. Just then Taniyama-san groaned. "Bou-san?" Taniyama-san whispered in a sleepy voice. "What's up?" "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." "It's time to wake up anyway." Naru said. "Put me down Bou-san, I'm awake." Taniyama-san said. Bou-san put her down on to her feet.

Taniyama-san looked kind of cute after just waking up. Wait… Did I just call Taniyama-san cute? I shook my head to clear it and then followed Naru to the building's owner. "Sir, I'm Kazuya Shibuya from Shibuya Psychic Research…" Naru said. "I thought Crystal said that your name is Oliver Davis…" "I'm Kazuya Shibuya here in Japan so I don't have to worry about anybody recognise me. So please don't tell anyone where I am. It will make my job easier. If they found out, they will annoy my staff." Naru explained. "Say no more. My name is James Hart. I can't thank you enough for coming." "Let me introduce you to my team. This is Koujo Lin, Mai Taniyama, John Brown, Masako Hara, and Houshou Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, Yasuhara Osamu, and there is Madoka Mori but isn't here at the moment and she does our research in the history of the haunted buildings we visit, so you probably won't see her much." Naru introduced.

"What are you planning to do with the building, if I may ask?" John asked. "A family hotel, pets included." Mr. Hart replied. "Come one in. I'll so you the base and where you will be sleeping." He added. Mr. Hart led them in to the building. "Wow, it's amazing. If you like this sort of thing you shouldn't change it." Taniyama-san commented. It was quite beautiful. The main entrance was a creamy colour and the ceiling was white with a huge light in the middle. We went up the stairs which was white. And then we went in to the lift and we got out on the third floor. "This is where you'll be sleeping. The Boys can have the right side and the girls on the right side. The base is down the hall." Mr. Hart explained. "Why is the base on the third floor?" Taniyama-san asked. "For some odd reason nothing has happened on the third floor, and this is the only floor probably furnished." Mr. Hart replied.

"Okay everyone, start unpacking the equipment. Mai make a shelf." Naru instructed as he went in to the base. I went with the others and unpacked the van. A few minutes later Mai came out and started helping with the equipment. "Hey, Koujo." I winced at the familiar voice. Crystal Valentine. "Miss Valentine." I greeted as I picked up a screen monitor and Mai picked up the cords and a camera. "Don't brake that. You'll have to pay for it." Crystal sneered at Mai. "For your information, the equipment is ensured. Naru isn't stupid. These monitors and cameras and mics might get damaged by a spirit or-" "Or by a teenage girl name Mai." Naru said as he came out. "Naru, don't forget who makes you tea every ten minutes." Mai grumbled. "Thank you for reminding me. Mai, tea." Naru said. "Let me take this in first…" Mai said. "Don't go alone." Naru said. "I am capable of looking after myself." Mai protested.

Mai is the only one who has the courage to stand up to Naru… someone should get her a medal. "I'll go with you." I said. Mai sighed and nodded. Did she sigh because she wanted Naru to go with her? Or was she sighing because she has given up on arguing with Naru? I asked myself.

We went in to the base and got the equipment all set up. "And now for his tea." Mai said with a sigh. I followed her in to the lift. Mai hit the G button for the ground floor where the kitchen was, and we were descending slowly down the levels. Just then we heard someone laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was an evil laugh. And then the lift stopped. I pressed the G button over and over but it didn't work. I pressed the button that opens the door and nothing happened.

"Don't tell me, we're stuck." Mai said. "We're stuck." I replied. "I asked you not to tell me." Mai said. "Taniyama-san, can you see if you can open the door on the ceiling?" I asked. "It's Mai, Lin-san. Call me Mai." Taniyama-san said and I lifted her on to my shoulder. She pushed and pushed at the door but it wouldn't open. "It's rusted shut." She said and slid off my shoulder. "Let's try the emergency button." I suggested and pressed the button and we got a reply. "Hello?" It was Naru. "Naru?" I asked. "Lin, what are you doing?" Naru asked. "Mai and I are stuck in the elevator. We need help." I said. "I'm coming. I'll call the fire station." Naru said.

Mai sat against the back wall. I sat down next to her. We sat there in silence for a minute. "Have you been stuck in an elevator before?" Mai asked. "A couple of times." I replied. "Even when a spirit makes the lift stop?" She then asked. "No." I replied. "Lin-san, how can you put up with Naru?" Mai asked. "He's not that bad. He just needs to learn some manors. He does care for the team." I replied. Mai nodded, "I guess he does."

We sat there in silence again. I glanced at Mai and thought that this might be a good time to get to know her. "Taniyama-san- I mean Mai, what were your parent's like? If I may ask?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "I hardly remember my father but my mum told me that he was a doctor from England. I'm only half Japanese. I asked my mum what made her fall for my dad and she said it his British accent." I chuckled. "My mum loved my dad for who he is. I mean he moved his whole office to Japan for her."

"What about your mother?" I asked. "She always loved animals ever since she was a little girl and she wanted to become a vet and she did. She would bring dogs home who needed to be fostered and cats." Mai replied with a smile. "My dad died when I was three and my mum died when I was thirteen. The doctor said that she died from a broken heart." When a doctor says that it means they can't find a course of death… "Then I was sent to an orphanage for a while until one of my teachers fostered me. I went from one foster home to another. So I gave up on getting adopted. My principle arranged with the government for me to live on my own in an apartment. His brother owns the building. For rent I get to babysit the owner of the building's little girl." Mai said. "Enough about me… What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" I asked shocked. "How did you meet Naru and Gene?" She asked. "I was on holiday with my parents and I had just escaped from my mother's grasp and I wondered off on my own. I saw Big Ben, Buckingham Palace. And I saw Naru and Gene being ganged up and Naru was about to lose control. My father taught me everything I know today. I ran up to them and scared the kids who were bullying Naru and Gene. I yelled at Naru to breathe and settle down and I used my ability to calm him down. Since then Naru, Gene and I became good friends. And when I was eighteen I went back to England because Mr. Davis, Naru's father offered me a job to teach Naru how to control his psychic energy, and Naru had a lot of it."

"Gene's death must've been hard on you as well…" Mai said sadly. "Yes, it was and it still is. But he lives on… through you." I said, trying to cheer her up. Mai gave a small smile. "Lin-san..." "Yes Mai?" "I'm sorry I broke your leg when we met." I smiled and said, "That's alright, I did make you jump. And I'm sorry for snapping at you." "Apology, accepted but you don't need to apologise." Mai said with a smile.

We sat there in silence again for what felt like for ages until I broke it again. "How is school going? It can't be easy with the job and everything…" "It's alright. The school knows that I need to work to live… But I try very hard." "What are your classes?" "Math, science, history, English, PE, art, music." "Which one is your favourite?" "Oh I almost forgot. I'm learning Chinese." She added to her class list. "You're learning Chinese?" I asked in surprise and Mai nodded, "But that is the one class I'm having a hard time in." She admitted. "I can help you, if you like." I suggested without thinking. "You will?" She asked as her whole face lit up. "Of course." I gave her a small grin. "Oh, here is my report card. I got yesterday." She took out a piece of paper and gave it to me.

_History: A_

_Math: B_

_Science: A_

_Social Studies: A_

_PE: A_

_Language class, Chinese: C_

_Art: B+_

_Music: A+_

Her report card is perfect. She could do with some help in the Language class. I turned over the card and saw the other classes she could take. "Why don't you try some of these classes?" I asked her. "I already know French, Italian and English." Mai replied. "I don't think Naru should call you dumb or an idiot." I commented. Mai laughed as she looked at her wrist watch. "Did you know that we have been stuck in here for nearly five hours?" She said and I looked at my watch. "So we have." I said. "And you know what?" "What?" "I actually had a good time." She said as she looked at me with a smile. I gave her a smile in returned and just then I found myself staring in to her eyes. And I don't know what came over me but I leaned closer to her so our lips were almost touching. Just then the elevator started with a jolt that neither of us were expecting and Mai fell on top of me and our lips were touching. Her lips were so soft. And the doors were opening and Mai pulled away just as Naru appeared. "Are you two alright?" He asked in a worried tone. "We're fine Naru." Mai said as we walked out.

"What took so long?" Mai asked. "Well, the spirits wouldn't let anyone near the elevators so John had to exercise them. It turns out that the spirits where following the previous owner who summoned them. Yasu and Madoka couldn't find anything on the spirits and their names." Naru explained. "Oh, Yasu did find out that the spirits were killed when their elevator's cords broke and collided with another elevator." Naru added.

Mai gasped and covered her mouth, "That is horrible." "So we need to pack the equipment back in to the van." I said with a sigh. "The equipment has already been packed up. I figured that you need to rest." Naru said and turned and left. Mai looked up at me as looked down at her. "Yeah, he isn't that bad. You know I thought that I liked Naru more than a friend but I realised today that it is a sisterly love." I nodded and wrapped an arm around her and led her towards the van. We stopped for lunch on the way home and I watched Mai laugh with the gang. Mai glanced at me and gave a small smile.

I'm kind of glad that Mai and I got stuck in the elevator. I got to know Mai better and I gained a friend…

_**The prequel ends here. But here is a little glimpse on how everyone is doing. **_

I groaned in pleasure as Mai kissed her way down my neck to my chest and back up to my lips. I held on tight to her waist as I rolled her on to her back and kissed her like there was not tomorrow. I knew that she could feel how much I wanted her…

Tonight we are childless. The children are with Naru who insisted on taking the children for the night for our anniversary. Mai and I have been married for nearly seven years and the triplets are nearly seven as well. And my little girl Mari is nearly four.

Much later we just laid there panting in each other's arms. We hadn't made love in a while because of the triplets… And Mai's and my siblings keep on inviting themselves to stay the night. I laid there with a big smile on my face and Mai was resting against my bare chest. I stroked her bare back. "You know what. I miss the kids." Mai whispered in to my chest. "So do I." I admitted. "But this is amazing…" She added as she settled on top of me. I caught her head in my hands and brought her lips down on to mine.

The next day, I picked up GJ, Larus, Maiya and Mari while Mai cleaned the house up because the house is a little messy after our night of passion… Maiya and Mari ran up to me I picked both of them up easily with one hand and then my sons came running and grabbed a hold of my legs. "Hey, it was only for a night…" I said jokingly. "Luella and Madoka are here…" Larus said. "Ahh." I said un understanding. Luella and Madoka have always got hug the kids. "It's not just them, its Bou-san as well." Maiya added. I smiled and kissed my daughters on their heads.

The SPR gang got together at Naru's everyone. "Hey Mai, Lin, are you going to have another baby?" Yasu asked. "No, four is a handful." Mai replied. We love our children but being parents to triplets is a lot of work, with a three year old copying their every move and especially when their psychic abilities are starting to show." I said. Naru nodded his head. Just then a cry came from upstairs and then Maiya came down. "Uncle Naru, Emma is crying." She said. Naru's girlfriend is visiting her parents in London.

Houshou and Ayako are still together and are expecting another baby. Masako and Yasu are happy to be childless for the time being. John and his wife are expecting as well. Madoka has a boyfriend and they seem serious.

Naru stood up and went upstairs as Maiya sat on Mai's lap. Mai kissed her on the back of her head. A few minutes later Naru came down with his daughter drinking out of her bottle greedily. "We have a case tomorrow. I will need everyone on this case." Naru said as he sat down.

"What's the case?" Mai asked. "A woman brought an old house and things have been happening. She sent me a video… Maiya, can you get my laptop and show your daddy?" Naru asked. Naru has changed ever since he became a father. But he is his same old self during cases… Maiya came back with Naru's laptop and placed it on my lap. "Just hit play." Naru said and I did.

The woman was being physically attacked, and things were floating in thin air. Objects were being thrown at the woman. "The client refuses to have her family over because she doesn't want them to get hurt." Naru went on to explain. "When do we leave?" I asked. "As soon as you drop the children of to my mother." Naru replied.

The new case wasn't discussed afterward. The girls went on to think of names for Houshou and Ayako's baby. I looked around at the gang and smiled. Family and friends…Life couldn't get any better.

_**The end…**_

_**I came up last part just now.**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
